A night at maki's house
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Honoka and Maki study together, then they play basketball together since they are on the girls basketball team, they take a shower together and they sleep together. Slight AU, Rated M for lemon.
1. chapter 1

Honoka and Maki were at Maki's house while her parents were gone on their annual weekend vacation at a hotel. Mr and Mrs. Nishikino had trusted Maki being on her own whenever they went out and they knew about her and Honoka dating, since Maki had told them that she more than just liked Honoka as a friend, she loved her ever since she Honoka met at school. They had accepted both Maki and Honoka as a lesbian couple and were happy that their daughter had found a girlfriend.

Maki had a math book laid out on her bed and asked her girlfriend, "Alright Honoka-chan, what is 50 times 5?" The orange haired girl answered, as Maki was tutoring her for a huge math quiz that she needed to pass, "250." The redhead asked right away, "Plus 50?" Honoka answered immediately, "300." Maki gave her girlfriend one last question, "What does it become after dividing it by 15?" Honoka had thought really hard about that answer while doing the math in her head and knew the answer, "300 divided by 15 equals 20." Maki smiled, as she was proud of her girlfriend for knowing the answers, "That's perfect Honoka-chan! I'm pretty confident that you'll ace that math quiz next Tuesday!" Honoka smiled as she said honest, "Well I did have an incredibly smart and beautiful mentor tutoring me." Maki blushed while smiling at Honoka calling her 'smart and beautiful', "You're welcome sweetie. You know I would do anything for you." The two girls pressed their lips into a tender passionate kiss, moaning as they enjoyed tasting the other's lip stick.

After they pulled away, the two girls smiled at each other and Honoka asked, "Do you want to keep quizzing me? Or would you like go outside?" They both saw it was a beautiful outside and the redhead asked, "Would you like basketball or Frisbee?" The orange smiled after hearing the word 'basketball', "I would like to play basketball! But do you have a hoop we can use?" Maki smiled since she and Honoka were natural players at basketball and joined their school's girl basketball team, "My dad installed a new hoop on front of the garage. Let me get the ball from the garage and we can get to playing." Honoka asked, "Would you like help finding it?" The redhead smiled at her girlfriend's offer, "If you'd like." The two girls had spent the last eight minutes searching for the basketball in the garage, moving certain boxes and crates that got in the way. Honoka said, "Maki-chan, I found it!" Maki turned and smiled as Honoka had indeed found and was holding the basketball in her hands.

After they had put everything the way it was before, Maki and Honoka had gone through the garage door and closed it again, so it wouldn't block them from making points. Maki asked while dribbling the ball after Honoka passed it to her, "So Honoka-chan, how do you want to do this? Do we play against each other or take turns for making the most points?" Honoka thought over her girlfriend's question thoroughly and answered, "For now, let's take turns for who makes the most points. Since you have the ball, you can go first babe." The redhead smiled and countered playfully, "Get ready to lose babe." Honoka smiled and replied the same just as playful, "In your dreams Maki."

Both Maki and Honoka had spent the last two hours playing basketball and were panting hard from all the running and jumping, trying to score a point, right now the score between them was, Maki: 14 and Honoka: 12. Maki said while panting and sweating, "This is the last hoop Honoka. If I make this, I win." The orange haired girl said while panting just as hard and heavily as her girlfriend, "Go for it Maki." The redhead smiled since she knew the game was practically over and made the shot; the ball flew overhead in the air and swooshed as it fell right through the hoop and Honoka said smiling, "She shoots, she scores! What a star!" Maki smiled at the comment Honoka made about her and said, "That was a great game Honoka!" The orange haired girl smiled as she said, "Yeah it was great. But next time, I'll win." Maki smiled and said, "We'll see." The two girls shared a tender kiss and headed back into the house to cool down.

After cooling down for ten minutes, Honoka and Maki were surprised by late it was getting as it was close to night. Maki asked as she worried about Honoka walking home alone at night, "Honoka, would like me to walk with you home or do you want to spend the night with me?" Honoka frowned since she didn't risk anything to her alone in the dark and said, smiling at Maki offering to let her stay just for the night, "I'd love to spend the night with you Maki." Maki would then say, "Honoka...there's something I would like to ask you." The orange haired girl was curious to what her girlfriend needed to ask her, "What is it Maki?" The redhead asked softly, "Would you like to a shower with me?" Honoka asked, while blushing madly at her question, "Y-you mean...s-shower t-together?!" Maki nodded shyly while feeling for asking such a question, "Well...yes. But if you don't want to..." The orange haired girl immediately changed her mind as she said, "I would like to take a shower with you Maki...it's just that I've never showered with another girl before." Maki smiled and said, "Me neither, but I'm looking towards my first time with my super cute girlfriend." The two girls shared a tender kiss on the lips and walked into Maki's bathroom.

After stepping inside the bathroom, both Maki and Honoka started taking off their casual clothes and blushed as they saw sexy they looked in their underwear; Maki was wearing a pair of bright purple underwear and a white bra while Honoka wore an orange bra and a pair of pink underwear with a bright red flower pattern. Maki smiled and purred as she inspected her girlfriend, "Damn Honoka, I had no idea you could be so cute and sexy in your underwear!" She would then playfully slap her girlfriend's cute butt and smiled as Honoka made a cute yelp in surprise. Honoka smiled and said, "I had no idea you could be just as sexy in your underwear to Maki." The two girls had then removed their bras and underwear and entered the shower. Maki had turned the faucet for the hot water on and both girls yelped and moan as they felt the hot water relaxing their nerves and muscles. Maki had then grabbed a body sponge and a bottle of body wash and started applying it on Honoka, who blushed while Maki was rubbing her body with the body sponge. After Maki was done rubbing and rinsing off Honoka, she handed her the sponge and Honoka started rubbing the body wash over Maki's body.

After she finished rinsing off Maki's body, the two girls noticed how close they were as they were nose to nose. Not able to resist, the two girlfriends locked lips in a super heated make out session, while they kissed Honoka had her hands caressing Maki's face and running her fingers through the redhead's hair and Maki had her hands caressing and squeezing Honoka's butt cheeks, while rubbing her thumbs around the cheeks in a slow circular motion, which made Honoka quiver in excitement. After they pulled away to breathe, Maki asked, "So what did you think of your first time baby?" Honoka smiled with love in her eyes, "It was a truly wonderful time. I love you Maki-chan." The redhead smiled and said, "I love you too Honoka-chan." The two girls locked lips in a tender kiss, got dressed and got ready for bed. They climbed into Maki's bed, got underneath the covers and cuddled close to each before sharing one last kiss good night and fell fast asleep.


	2. The Morning Part 1

Maki had woken up first, as the bright rays from the sun had illuminated through the blinds into her bedroom. The orange haired girl turned to her side and smiled at how cute and adorable her Honoka looked still asleep. She and Honoka had gone asleep in their bra and underwear and couldn't help but blush, as they had cuddled together as they slept. Maki also smiled as she had treasured every moment while she and Honoka showered for the first time last night, feeling how soft each other's skin were and tasting each others lips as they kissed. '

Maki knew deep done that was she ready to take their relationship to the next level, but she was't sure if Honoka was and she didn't want to pressure her girlfriend or rush things, especially if Honoka wasn't ready. While she was deep in her thoughts, she snapped out of it as she heard soft groaning and smiled softly as Honoka was slowly waking up. Honoka had slowly opened her beautiful baby blue eyes and smiled after seeing the beautiful face of her girlfriend, "Good morning Maki-chan." The redhead smiled warmly down at her adorable girlfriend, "Good morning Honoka-chan." The two girls locked lips in a tender good morning kiss, moaning and sighing softly after they pulled away.

Maki asked softly, "Honoka, could I ask you something?" The orange haired girl answered, smiling softly, "Of course, you can ask me anything Maki." The redhead swallowed nervously as she began shyly, "I was wondering...that if you had ever...thought about..." Honoka was curious and wondering what was making her Maki so nervous as she asked gently, "If I had ever thought about what?" Maki answered softly, "If you thought about taking our relationship to the...next level." Honoka asked gently, as she knew what it was Maki was asking her, "You mean...having sex?" Maki nodded softly as she glanced down a little embarrassed, "If you're not ready yet, I understand. I just want you to know that I would never force or pressure you into something you weren't ready for Honoka." The orange haired girl smiled after hearing how patient and considerate her Maki was and said while softly placing a finger underneath her girlfriend's chin and tilting her face up to look at her, "Maki?" The redhead asked softly, "Yes?"

Honoka answered while still smiling in a seductive manner, "Come here." Maki smiled as she detected the seductive nature in her girlfriend's voice and knew it was Honoka's way of saying she was ready. The two girls locked lips in a burning passionate kiss, moaning in arousal as their tongues danced around in a heated tango. As they kissed, Maki had wrapped her right hand around behind Honoka's head as she easily rolled her girlfriend onto her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. Honoka had brought both hands up to caress Maki's face and Maki had used her free left hand to gently brush any loose strands of orange hair away from beautiful Honoka's face. They had continued making out, as they shared three tender kisses, nose to nose and smiled lovingly after feeling how tender their lips were and pulled away to breathe.

Maki asked as she and Honoka were eyeing each other's bra covered breasts, "May I touch and kiss your breasts Honoka?" The orange haired girl blushed madly at her girlfriend's request and answered, "Of course you may Maki. As long as I can touch and kiss your boobs." Maki nodded while blushing at her statement and asked, "Could you get my bra for me babe? You have to unhook it from the back." Honoka blushed more and said while stuttering, "S-Sure." The redhead turned her back so her girlfriend could get the bra and Honoka had easily unhooked the strap. Maki had easily removed her bra and said smiling at her Honoka, "Thanks baby." The two girls locked lips in a tender kiss and the redhead asked, "What end does your bra open from?" The orange haired girl answered softly, "From the back, just like yours."

Honoka had turned her back so her redhead could unhook the strap and removed the bra for her girlfriend. Honoka said as she turned her head to face Maki as she was still behind her, "Thanks for getting my bra, babe." Maki smiled as she said, "Your welcome sweetie." The two girls locked lips in another heated make out. An idea popped inside Maki's head and she slowly brought both her hands up and clutched onto Honoka's C-cup boobs. Honoka softly moaned into the kiss as she felt Maki's soft warm hands massaging her breasts, with her thumbs rubbing the nipples in a slow circular motion while her fingers caressed and massaged her breasts. Maki asked as they stopped kissing to breathe, with her hands still massaging her girlfriends boobs, "Do you like that baby?" Honoka smiled with her eyes still closed, "Oh, Maki, that feels so nice. Please keep going." The redhead smiled before doing as her girlfriend requested, "As you wish sweetie." They had continued kissing as Maki kept massaging Honoka's breasts, both girls moaning as they made out.

Maki had then swiftly snaked her right hand in Honoka's underwear, which earned a surprised gasp from the orange haired girl, which slowly turned into erotic moans as Maki's fingers had tenderly rubbed her clit, while her left hand continued massaging Honoka's left breast. Honoka had moaned as she felt Maki's fingers stimulating her clit, as she felt wetness beginning to soak both her underwear and Maki's fingers as they kept rubbing her vagina. Honoka moaned as she felt the wetness building up, "Oh, Maki, oh, oh God!" Maki felt the wetness covering her fingers and slowly pulled her right hand from her lover's underwear, letting Honoka recover from the stimulating. The two girls had locked lips in multiple tender kisses and Maki had wiped her fingers clean on the bed sheets as she said, "God, that was incredible." Honoka smiled at her lover as she asked curious to how good she was, "Maki...have you ever done this before?" The redhead smiled at her girlfriend's question as she answered softly, "No, but that was just a warm up." The orange haired girl smiled as she was ready to make love to her redhead lover.

Maki had softly laid Honoka onto her back on the bed as they locked lips in a burning passionate kiss as they were nose to nose. As they kissed, the redhead's B cup breasts brushed and rubbed up against her lover's C cup breasts, as their nipples were hardening from arousal. Maki had planted tender kisses on Honoka's eyelids, cheeks and nose before working her way down from her neck to the middle of her chest. The redhead had started sucking on her lover's left breast while stimulating her right breast with her right hand.


	3. The Morning Part 2

Honoka moaned as she felt Maki kissing and sucking on her left breast as she tangled her fingers through her lover's red hair. Maki would then start kissing and sucking her lover's right breast before saying while giggling, "That felt good."Honoka would also giggle at her lover's comment before moaning again after Maki started kissing her right breast. The redhead had then released the right breast and started working her way down while tenderly kissing Honoka's stomach, which caused the orange girl giggle and which made Maki smile as she knew her lover was enjoying their first time.

Maki had continued placing kisses down Honoka's stomach and stopped as she was near her hips. She asked softly at her lover, "May I?" Honoka asked gently, "May I take your undies off first?" The redhead smiled at her lover's request, "Of course you may sweetie." Maki had let Honoka stand up so she could easily pulled off her purple undies and smiled after seeing how clean shaven her crotch was before tossing them on the floor next to the bed. Maki had then playfully pushed her lover back onto the bed and had easily pulled off her cute pink underwear. Honoka had even lifted her legs up for her lover to pull her underwear off and Maki playfully slapped her right butt cheek three times afterwards, which made both girls giggle.

Maki smiled at how how clean shaven and wet her lover's vagina was and immediately inserted her tongue in as she started licking her clit. Honoka gasped loudly, "M-M-Maki!" The redhead had continued kissing and licking her lover's vagina at a slow steady pace and smiled as she heard her Honoka moaning at her actions. Maki moaned herself as she couldn't believe how sweet and delicious her lover's juices tasted. Maki had then added her index finger, pumping it in and out at a steady rate and continued kissing/licking the soaking wet clit. Honoka had moaned as her hips were jerking at a steady rate as she nearing her climax and said, "Oh god! Oh god, yes! Maki keep going!" The redhead smiled at her lover's request and said, "As you wish my love." Maki had then picked up the pace as she pumped her index finger in and out slightly harder as she continued kissing/licking her vagina. Honoka cried out as she was about to climax, "Oh, god, Maki! I think I'm...I think I'm gonna cum!" That was when she released her juices and Maki had happily licked up as mach as she could.

The redhead had then seductively climbed up to her lover's face as she saw Honoka slowly recovering from her climax. Maki had then locked lips with her lover and both girls moaned as they tasted Honoka's juices on Maki's lips. After they pulled away, Maki said smiling at her lover, "You taste so sweet baby." Honoka smiled brightly at her lover and asked, "May I return the favor?" Maki smiled at her lover and said, "Go for it babe." The orange haired girl smiled as Maki had laid on her back on the bed and Honoka had seductively climbed on top of her lover. Honoka had gave Maki the same treatment she had given her, placing tender kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips as she trailed down from her neck to the middle of her chest. Honoka had licked and sucked on Maki's right breast while massaging her left breast.

Maki sighed and moaned as she felt tender and gentle Honoka was being as she continued kissing/sucking on her right breast and massaging her left. The redhead had seductively wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and both girls moaned as Honoka felt how wet her lover's clit was as she pressed it close to her waist. Honoka had then started kissing/sucking on Maki's left breast and then worked her down to her stomach. Maki had unwrapped her legs around her lover's waist as Honoka was placing kisses down to her stomach and waist. Honoka asked as she saw how soaking wet her vagina was, "May I?" Maki smiled down at her lover, "Go for it baby." Honoka smiled as she slowly inserted her tongue inside her lover and Maki moaned as she felt her lover inside. Honoka had then inserted her index and middle fingers, pumping both in and out at a slow steady rate and smiled as she heard her redhead lover moaning at her actions. Maki had continued kissing/licking her clit as she kept fingering her vagina and moaned herself as she tasted how sweet and delicious her lover's juices were. Maki said as she nearing her climax, "Oh god, Honoka! That feels so good! I'm almost there, keep going baby! Keep going!" Honoka smiled at her lover's request, "As you wish my love."

Honoka had picked up the pace as she pumped her fingers in and out harder and continued kissing/licking her vagina. Maki said as she was nearing her climax, "Oh god, yes! That's it baby! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" That was when the redhead's juices had been released and the orange haired girl had eagerly licked up her juices. Maki would be recovering from her climax and seeing Honoka kissing and nuzzling the tender flesh between her legs and Maki would smile at her cute and adorable her lover was being. She would chuckle as she whispered, "My god, you were incredible." Honoka would smile as she climbed up to her redhead lover and Maki said, "Come here baby." The two girls locked lips in burning searing kiss and both were panting heavily from their love making. Honoka asked gently, "Maki, do you think it will always be like this? Us being together forever?" Maki smiled brightly at her lover, "Honoka, baby, of course we'll be together for ever. I'm never leaving you for anyone else." Honoka smiled, even though both her and Maki's eyelids were closing, as they were exhausted from their love making and Maki said also smiling, "I love you Honoka." The orange haired girl replied lovingly, "I love you too Maki." The two lovers shared one last kiss before closing their eyes, resting happily together on the bed.


End file.
